Black Knight: Asesino en la familia
by SamusTorres
Summary: Han pasado más de seis meses desde que Black Knight desapareció. Ahora, en su lugar ha aparecido una asesina que amenaza con acabar con Gótica si es necesario. Batman deberá elegir entre su deber de héroe, o su deber con su familia.


**Disclaimer:**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe con excepción de Black Knight, mi OC, Blue ThunderBolt, OC de Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, ahora El Poderoso Gilgamesh y Yuuki Taiyou pertenece a Yunami-Yuuki Hanami**

**¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

**La llegada del Asesino, parte 1**

**Antiguos aliados, nuevos enemigos.**

Varios meses después de los eventos de Black Knight: Año Uno...

Sam Harrison se hallaba parada delante de una pequeña tumba, observándola detenidamente en medio de aquella oscura noche, mientras sus cristalizados ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar una sola lágrima.

Ella se veía completamente diferente. Llevaba puesto un manto diferente al habitual, vestía más bien como una asesina (nota: idéntico al traje de Edward Kenway de AC). La expresión de su rostro denotaba ira, dolor, impotencia, todo mezclado dentro de su ser.

-Te lo prometo Dani, lo voy a hacer pagar-Decía hablándole a su amigo fallecido- Su sangre correrá por mis manos, conocerá el dolor, sufrirá la peor tortura- Apretó su puño con fuerza, tratando de contener la cólera- Te prometo que solamente encontrará alivio… en la muerte- Su voz sonaba tétrica, con delicadeza depositó una rosa roja junto a la lápida -Requiescat In Pace-terminó de decir, marchándose sin más. Estaba decidida a acabar con la vida de quien le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, y ese era ni más ni menos que Evan.

Tenía una venganza por planear, para empezar necesitaba investigar más acerca del hombre que asesinó a su mejor amigo, pues poco sabía de él, por no decir que solo sabía su nombre. Tenía que empezar a buscarlo cuanto antes pero, ¿quién además de Joker podría decirle algo sobre él?

De momento, recordó lo que la cazar recompensas le había dicho cuando se enfrentaron en Arkham. Mencionó que alguien más la había enviado allí para poner a prueba sus habilidades, ¿podría ser que Amber hubiera hecho el trabajo para Evan? Había una diminuta posibilidad. Ya que fue el mismo Evan quien "ayudó a preparar su fiesta de Bienvenida" en palabras de Joker, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que el mismo hubiera contratado a Amber, y solo había una manera de averiguarlo: tenía que buscarla y obligarla a decirle lo que deseaba saber. Y empezaría esa búsqueda ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, tenía un pequeño problemita: sabía que si empezaba a trabajar en su venganza seguramente llamaría la atención del Caballero de la Noche y sus discípulos, y realmente no deseaba que ellos se interpusieran en su camino, pues consideraba la posibilidad de que si los enfrentaba utilizando sus habilidades telequinesias, ellos descubrieran que en realidad, la nueva asesina era la antigua Black Knight. Y eso solo los convertiría en un estorbo y un contratiempo.

Para evitar que ellos la descubrieran, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría utilizar sus poderes un muy buen rato. Tendría que utilizar solamente sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y sus habilidades en armas blancas.

Por ultimo para pasar desapercibida para su padre, debía cambiar su antiguo alias por uno nuevo. Quizá se le ocurriría algo pronto. Pero por ahora, iba a buscar a Amber. Empezaría por los lugares más peligrosos de Gótica.

.*.

Batman no había parado de buscar a su hija desde el día en que desapareció. Pero, pese a ser el mejor detective del mundo, sus esfuerzos hasta ahora habían sido en vano. Ni el, ni Nightwing, ni Red Robin, Robin ni el ahora más experimentado Blue ThunderBolt habían logrado encontrarla, ni siquiera sabían la causa de su huida o presunta desaparición. El misterio envolvía el caso, pareciendo disfrutar de las largas noches de búsqueda y de las incesantes preguntas de la Batfamily.

Erick parecía frustrado, no podía entender porque su amiga había abandonado a los Wayne (al menos, la teoría del velocista pelirrojo era que la chica había decidido dejar a la Batfamily). Y lo peor aún, era que, después de haberla ayudado con largas noches de charla, ella no había tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirle porque se iba, dejarle una nota ¡Despedirse siquiera!

De cualquier forma, aun albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que ella reapareciera y le dijera que todo fue un enorme y bien elaborado malentendido, que ella jamás abandonaría o traicionaría a su nueva familia.

Suspiró. Se levantó de la cama de su habitación y salió con rumbo a la BatCueva, pues ese día le tocaba patrullar las calles, y, aunque no de buen humor, decidió cumplir con su trabajo.

.*.

Sam fue a parar a un bar de mala muerte, paso de la puerta sin mucha dificultad, mientras tuviese dinero para pagar a nadie le interesaba si una adolescente consumía alcohol o droga.  
>Apenas entro al lugar un chico la tomo de un hombro<br>-Hey chiquilla, ¿no te gustaría estar con un verdadero hombre como yo? ¿En vez de estar en este lugar?  
>-Si no quieres morir, vas a soltarme justo ahora-respondió ella<br>-Vamos nena no te pongas pesada...  
>-Te daré cinco segundos para que me sueltes...<br>-Escucha, no aceptare un no por respuesta- esta vez, comenzó a sacudir a la chica por los hombros-así que si no quieres que te haga daño vendrás conmigo

BK se enfureció que intentaran zarandearla, eso fue suficiente para que el hombre sentenciara su muerte- yo... te lo advertí- rápidamente saco su hoja oculta y la clavo en el estómago del chico. Algunos de los clientes del bar se asustaron mientras otros ni se inmutaron- tranquilícense, no vengo por personas tan patéticas como ustedes, quiero a Amber O'fern- Sam se acercó a la barra donde atendía el Bartender-Dígame algo ¿la conoce?

-¿La chica pelirroja? Viene aquí cada noche-Respondió el Bartender tranquilamente, parecía más que acostumbrado a escenas de violencia dentro de ese bar- No debe tardar mucho en llegar- Sam se alegró un poco por ello, ya había recorrido muchos lugares y en ninguno podían darle una pista concreta del paradero de "Red Gun", el nombre por el que muchos se referían a ella.

-¿Alguien preguntó por mí?- Red Gun hizo acto de presencia, se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada.

Sam sonrió de medio lado- Quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella-Dime, ¿quién es Evan?

Red Gun se sorprendió de que aquella "desconocida" le hiciera una pregunta como esa. ¿Cómo sabía de su cliente?

-No sé a quién te refieres- Mintió. Ella tenía un código de honor muy estricto. Jamás, ¡JAMÁS! traicionaría a su clientela

-Sabes perfectamente bien a quien me refiero. Y no me iré de aquí sin respuestas. Aunque tenga que arrancarte la cabeza, te obligaré a decirme lo que quiero saber

-¿Estás amenazándome?-Red Gun comenzó a fastidiarse

-Tómalo como desees-Contestó Sam mientras sacaba su hoja oculta

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando se escuchó el fuerte crujido de una mesa partiéndose pro la mitad. Amber había metido un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a Sam y esta había salido disparada directo una mesa, la cual se partió por el impacto.

-Acabaste con mi paciencia-Dijo la pelirroja

-¿Quieres hacerlo difícil?-Preguntó BK con una sonrisa retadora mientras se levantaba de su lugar y guardaba su hoja- Muy bien, hagamos esto difícil- Dicho esto corrió hacia su oponente, y saltó para darle una patada lateral en el pecho, Amber salió disparada rompiendo la puerta y cayó al piso de concreto fuera del Bar. Algunos clientes del sitio se asustaron y comenzaron a correr lejos, mientras otros se quedaban tranquilamente en sus lugares y comenzaban a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganaría. Red Gun intentaba levantarse apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, aquel golpe había dolido mucho.

Sin dar tiempo a que Red gun pudiese levantarse, Sam salió rápidamente del bar y cuando la tuvo enfrente tiró una patada al rostro, provocando que RG volviera a caer hacia atrás.

-esto será divertido- dijo BK mientras sacaba su hoja oculta. Rápidamente intento clavar la hoja en el abdomen de su contrincante, esta última rodo hacia un lado esquivando el ataque por poco

-No lo dudes- respondió RG mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y comenzaba a disparar a BK.

Sam comenzó a correr esquivando los disparos puesto que no podía utilizar sus poderes para detener las balas, eso comenzaría a levantar sospechas de todo tipo, finalmente corrió hacia un destartalado automóvil y salto sobre el para después cubrirse con el mismo. Amber dejó de disparar por unos instantes, lentamente RG se acercó al auto, BK sintió su presencia y lanzo bombas de humo por debajo del auto para complicar la visión de Amber, estas explotaron a los pies de la pelirroja (a un par de metros de distancia del automóvil)

Amber preparo de nuevo sus pistolas, no iba a perder la calma, si tenía que esperar a que BK le diera una pista de donde se ocultaba, lo haría. Esperaría.

Finalmente, Black Knight apareció justo frente a ella, metiéndole un puñetazo en el pómulo, Amber giro un poco la cabeza como consecuencia, rápidamente se recuperó y metió un rodillazo en el estómago de la adolescente

Black Knight se dobló por el impacto del golpe y cayo de rodillas al piso poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago, intentando inhalar un poco de aire, pues el rodillazo le saco todo el que tenía.  
>En aquella posición Amber tiro una patada al mentón de la pequeña clavándole la punta del pie.<p>

-Esto se acabó- sentencio la pelirroja mirando a la adolescente tratando de levantarse después de haber recibido el golpe, ahora le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas directo a la cabeza  
>-Tienes razón- respondió sonriendo BK y antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, saco rápidamente su hoja oculta, se levantó de su lugar y clavo la hoja en el abdomen de su contrincante.<p>

Amber escupió un poco de sangre, Sam retiro su hoja al mismo tiempo que Red Gun caía al suelo, instintivamente llevo una mano a su herida tratando inútilmente de contener la hemorragia

-Ahora, si quieres salvar tu vida, te aconsejo que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Evan- amenazo a la pelirroja mientras apuntaba con su hoja oculta  
>-Haz lo que debas- respondió decidida- no hablare<br>-Como gustes-y dicho esto, hizo ademan de enterrar su hoja en el cuello de la pelirroja  
>-¡NO!-escucho un grito de una voz conocida, antes de que Sam completara su tarea Blue Thunderbolt corrió hacia Amber O'fern y la cargo en brazos para llevarla un poco lejos, a salvo de la joven encapuchada.<p>

Sam solamente pudo terminar enterrando su hoja en el concreto, instintivamente miro hacia donde el destello azul apuntaba, justo detrás de ella.  
>Blue Thunderbolt acostó en el suelo a la mujer herida y llevo dos dedos a su oído para utilizar su comunicador-Comisario Gordon, tenemos un problema, necesitamos una ambulancia- rápidamente le informo del sitio donde se encontraba, para finalizar la llamada y ahora fijar sus ojos en Sam, aunque él no tenía la menor idea de que la encapuchada era su antes amiga.<p>

Erick hizo una mueca de desagrado al mirar a su ex compañera, pues detestaba a los asesinos. Sam ni se inmuto por ello, seguía con su típica cara de póker.  
>-Curioso, muy curioso, Blue Thunderbolt salvando a criminales, ¿no es irónico?<br>-Detesto a los asesinos- contesto el, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.  
>"Brillante" Pensó Sam, sabiéndose en desventaja en aquella próxima pelea.<p>

Rápidamente ella también se colocó en posición de pelea, mientras pensaba en alguna clase de estrategia para pelear contra en joven velocista  
>"Blue Thunderbolt, grandioso superhéroe, demasiado bueno, quizá, como para pelear con el sin tomarle demasiada importancia, sin duda no es un oponente cualquiera, es veloz, es precavido... y recibió el mejor entrenamiento que también equivale a la peor tortura. Apuesto a que durante estos meses Batman ha hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiéndolo en un héroe. No hay muchas probabilidades de que pueda pelear con el sin utilizar mis habilidades telequineticas"<p>

-Dime- Blue Thunderbolt saco de sus pensamientos a la joven- ¿porque querías asesinar a esa mujer?-pregunto tratando de indagar  
>-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió<p>

-escucha bien Thunderbolt, más te vale largarte de aquí, no quiero que interfieras  
>-Lo lamento mucho, pero criminales como tu son de mi incumbencia-dicho esto, Blue Thunderbolt se lanzó sobre su ex compañera, corriendo rápidamente hacia ella y dándole un golpe en la mejilla, por la velocidad y la fuerza BK salió disparada hacia atrás chocando con un auto que estaba estacionado, del cual comenzó a sonar la alarma.<br>Sam esbozo una mueca de verdadero dolor.  
>No se había levantado siquiera cuando Erick llego a donde estaba ella dejando tras de sí un destello azul<br>-¿te rindes ya chiquilla?- dijo Erick mientras sonreía confiadamente

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas tú- contesto mirándolo retadoramente y, aprovechando que Erick había bajado la guardia, estrello su puño contra el rostro de este

Rápidamente Sam se levantó de su lugar e intento meter otro puñetazo al joven velocista, pero este (obviamente) fue más rápido que ella y detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano, BK intento meterle un golpe con el otro puño que también fue detenido por Erick.

Blue Thunderbolt halo a Sam hacia el al mismo tiempo que le tiro un rodillazo al vientre y soltó los puños de la chica para una vez más, darle un golpe en la nariz.

BK retrocedió mientras llevaba la mano izquierda a su vientre y la derecha a su nariz, de la cual comenzaba a brotar sangre

La joven asesina se enfureció y corrió hacia su antiguo amigo e intento darle un golpe en la cara que este esquivo con demasiada facilidad corriendo fuera del alcance de la chica, quien una vez más intento correr hacia el joven velocista esta vez intentando darle una patada voladora, la cual también erro

-Muy lenta- se burló el velocista mientras corría hacia ella e impactaba su puño en la mejilla izquierda de la chica, para después volver a correr y colocarse tras ella metiendo una patada en la espalda, rápidamente volvió a colocarse frente a ella y comenzó a darle una serie de puñetazos que repartía en pecho, cara y abdomen

Sam sabía que si la pelea continuaba así pronto seria la perdedora, tenía que hacer algo y rápido  
>Con una habilidad sobrehumana saco rápidamente su hoja oculta mientras Erick seguía golpeándola.<br>Esperando no fallar esta vez, BK lanzo un último ataque desesperado, logrando hacer una pequeña pero profunda cortada en el brazo derecho del pelirrojo, quien esbozo una mueca de dolor y, aprovechando la situación, rápidamente volvió a atacarle con su hoja oculta cortándole esta vez el pómulo izquierdo

Rápidamente se agacho para dar una barrida a las piernas de Erick logrando hacerlo caer hacia atrás  
>Sam se levantó de su lugar y contemplo al joven caído mientras jadeaba, pelear contra un velocista era realmente difícil.<br>-Escúchame bien Thunderbolt, yo no deseo pelear contigo- dijo sinceramente, confundiendo a Erick, pues este pensaba que hace unos instantes la chica deseaba asesinarlo- así que por favor, vete. No quiero que hagas esto más difícil

"Un momento" pensó el joven pelirrojo "Esa voz..."  
>Amber, quien aun seguía consiente, observaba toda la escena. Viendo que la joven asesina había enfocado toda su atención en el héroe y se había olvidado temporalmente de ella, pensó que aquella era una valiosa oportunidad para acabar con la joven de una buena vez por todas.<br>Tomo su pistola con su temblorosa mano y con dificultad empezó a apuntarle.

-No quiero que interfieras- repitió la joven mientras guardaba su hoja oculta- no me obligues a...  
>Sam ya no pudo terminar su frase. Un disparo se escuchó asustando al joven velocista, mirando a su ex amiga caer de rodillas y esbozar una mueca de dolor.<br>"Falle" Pensó con irritación Red Gun mirando a Sam llevar su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, donde había impactado la bala.  
>Aprovechando el momento Erick se levantó y se dio cuenta de que RG apuntaba nuevamente a Sam<br>-No!- Grito desesperado pensando en que no deseaba ver muerto a nadie aquel día, rápidamente corrió hacia la pelirroja y le arrebato el arma, tirándola lejos de su alcance. Con la misma velocidad se acercó a BK y la tomo por la ropa, halándola hacia arriba para obligarla a levantarse.

-Tu enana, me pareces tan familiar...-Comenzó a decirle Erick mientras la joven le miraba retadoramente, y un poco preocupada, pensando que quizá ya la había descubierto- la forma de pelea, la hoja oculta... tu voz tan escandalosa-Acercó su mano libre al rostro de ella-Es como si fueras...-Arrancó el antifaz de la chica, dándose cuenta ahora de que en realidad, aquella asesina era nada más y nada menos que su amiga. No pudo ya terminar su frase, sus ojos se abrieron como platos impresionándose de saber que Sam ahora era una enemiga. La pregunta era: ¿cómo ocurrió aquello?

Sam, ahora enojada, le dio un puñetazo al rostro de Erick, obligando a soltarla, con su pie derecho le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer.

-No lo entiendo... Se decía el velocista-¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

-No puedo más, Erick. No puedo seguir siendo una heroína. Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad, no puedo seguir el mismo anticuado código de moral que Bruce. Esta ciudad necesita ser limpiada del crimen, lo único que hacen ustedes es jugar a ser el héroe, no se han dado cuenta de que la única forma de acabar con el crimen es sacar del juego a todos los supe villanos... para siempre

Erick no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa no era la chica que conocía, delante de el solo podía ver a una asesina con sed de sangre.

-¿Porque...?

-Te lo advertí- dijo ella ignorando la pregunta- y ahora que sabes quién soy, te has convertido en un obstáculo- volvió a sacar su hoja preparándose para clavarla al pelirrojo-lo lamento.

Y justo cuando iba a clavarlo en el pecho de Erick, un batarang sónico cayo a sus pies comenzando a emitir un sonido abrumador. Sam se llevó la mano derecha a su oído, tratando inútilmente de dejar de escuchar ese sonido, sin embargo aun podía escucharlo con el oído izquierdo, que no podía cubrir ya que no podía mover mucho su brazo.

Tratando de ganar espacio salto hacia un lado, lejos del molesto sonido.  
>Sabiendo de quien se trataba miro hacia el techo, esperando a que su padre hiciera acto de presencia.<br>Con sus poderes telequineticos atrajo su antifaz y se lo coloco para evitar que Bruce no descubriera su identidad, aunque lo creyó un poco inútil, pues seguramente Erick la delataría.

Tal y como esperaba, del techo bajaron Batman y Robin listos para hacerle frente. Damian se preparó para atacar mientras Bruce se acercaba a examinar a Erick.  
>Sam sabía que ya no podía pelear ni un minuto más, su hombro no dejaba de sangrar y ya había agotado sus fuerzas en la pelea contra Blue Thunderbolt. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era realizar una retirada táctica.<p>

-Prepárate asesina- dijo Damian colocándose en posición de ataque, observando a la joven quien ni se inmutaba.  
>-Esta pelea tendrá que esperar-dijo mientras sonreía con orgullo. Rápidamente de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su cinturón saco unas bombas de humo y las arrojo al suelo, bloqueando así la vista de los héroes dándole tiempo de escapar.<p>

Dando así por terminada la pelea, dejando a un confundido Erick, quien no podía entender porque su amiga, una heroína, se había rebajado a convertirse en una criminal.

Cerca del lugar, una pequeña niña rubia observaba toda la escena. Pensó que si aquella criminal había sido capaz de enfrentar a un velocista de esa manera (aunque al final, había perdido la batalla) era su turno de entrar en escena y combatir a aquella asesina.

**Y aquí esta finalmente el primer cap. de la saga, será maso menos larga, como la anterior**

**YOOKOLKAAB.- hola Maka, hace mucho que ya no sabía de ti jiji si, BK cayó en una trampa (como casi siempre) y hola Nulla es un gusto conocerte :3**

**Yunami-Yuuki Hanami.- Yo también los extraño u.u espero volver pronto al grupo :D y ya verás que tendrás mas participación en esta parte de la saga**

**jjpita99.- Creo que no lograste destruir la navidad jajaja pero bueno, ya aquí está el capi prometido**

**Espero que la disfruten!**


End file.
